


The Elf Prince

by Agvarina



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, elf RK900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agvarina/pseuds/Agvarina
Summary: Gavin was payed to help a Prince to track down their older brother.But he never planed to fall in love with the elf.





	The Elf Prince

"PHCK! That hurts" Gavin whined and tried to pull his injured arm away from the elf.  
"Then stop moving so much while I`m trying to heal you" The Nines said coldly. "You wouldn`t be in this situation if you would have listened me"  
Gavin and Nines had climbed down a cliff earlier. And Nines had warned him not to try and jump down, but he did.  
Climbing down would have put him too close to the handsome elf.

Nines is absolutely perfect. Tall, handsome, dark hair, icy blue yes, elegant jet muscular figure, a smooth voice and top of all that hes smart.  
Gavin had been attracted to the elf from the first sight and one month in of their journey he had fallen head over heels for him.  
Not that he would ever tell him. Why would he? Some one like Nines would never fall for a man like Gavin. So why risk getting your heart broken. Gavin has felt his heart break too many times in his life. And yet still his heart would skip a beat when ever the elf locked eyes with him.

Even when his arm was getting healed all he could concentrate on was how good Nines looked.

"Gavin are you alright? Your face has gone red. Are you running a fever?"  
Gavin snapped out of his thoughts and looked away from Nines.  
"I`m fine!" he snapped and leaned away when Nines tried to lay his hand on to his forehead.  
"There is something wrong" a statement of fact.  
"I said I`m fine. Why do you even car-" Gavin was cut of when Nines forced him to look at him.  
"I need to be sure that my travel partner is well" Nines leaned in. His face so close to Gavin`s.

Gavin felt his heart beating faster when he looked in to those cold blue eyes, and he bit down to his bottom lip.

"I worry about you Gavin. Something is troubling you. Yet you keep pushing me away when I offer help" Nines rested his hand gently on Gavin`s cheek.  
"Why?" Nines lips where almost touching Gavin`s.

Gavin felt his chest ache, but he leaned in and closed the gab between their lips. Giving Nines a quick kiss before pulling away.  
He then shut his eyes and waited for Nines to reject him.  
Then he felt Nines pull him into a deep kiss.  
Gavin wrapped his uninjured arm around the elf`s neck. And Nines moved both of his hands to hold Gavin`s hips.

After what felt like hours Nines broke their kiss and Gavin opened his eyes.

"I Love you" Nines words were like music to Gavin.

"I Love you too"


End file.
